


Out Of The Pan-And Into The Pizza Oven

by TottPaula



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [10]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: 1966 Batman but with sex, Apologies to Andrew Dice Clay but not really, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Camp, Clown Rape But Not What You Were Thinking!, Crazy Traps, F/M, Fapping Contest, Horny Partners, M/M, Multi, Not The Best Plot but Lots of Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Screwing, Self Aware TV Actors, Silly, Smut, Smutty Nursery Rhymes, Taking Turns, The Terrific Trio, Tough Training Simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Dedicated to all of those amazing campy fun episodes of Batman on TV in the '60's.Dedicated as always to Adam West, Burt Ward, and Yvonne Craig, the stars of the 1966-68 series.*********************************************************************************The Catwoman and the Joker corner the market on cheese to take over Gotham's pizza business.The Terrific Trio will do their best to stop them!Catwoman wants a piece of Batman first, though.And The Joker just wants all of our heroes dead, using deadly dastardly sneaky traps.Please like and give kudos if you enjoyed my crack and campy so wrong its right story.Write me a comment if you liked, or didn't like.Knowing what's right and what's wrong helps me write stories for you to better enjoy.This was just for fun, not my best work but it made me laugh.





	1. Cats Like Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham City is facing a dire shortage of pizza cheese.
> 
> Alfred makes a critical mistake after sampling the good brandy.
> 
> There's no time to fix it for now.

**One fine day in Gotham City**  

All of the phone lines in Police Headquarters are lighting up at once.

The police commissioner, as well as his chief of police, and his secretary Bonnie are all trying to cope with the multitude of complaints pouring in!

It seems that there is no pizza available anywhere in Gotham, and citizens are angry and hungry.

  "Begorrah, What's going on?" wonders Chief O'Hara.

After some sleuthing from Commissioner Gordon, it is discovered that all of the mozzarella cheese in town has disappeared.

Not a single shred remains, and what is pizza without any cheese?

Yesterday there it was, and today, like it's been obliterated, it's all gone!

And not a single shred of evidence left, either.

"There's only one man to call in a crisis like this, we need The Batman. Whoever he is behind that mask of his, we need him now!" said the commissioner.

He lifted the glass dome from the red phone and pressed the call button.

A British accented voice answered, "One moment, sir, I'll summon him."

**Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor**

 Bruce and Dick had been watching the news for Dick's current events homework.

They'd already heard of the citywide pizza crisis.

Alfred, their faithful butler said, "Excuse me, Master Bruce, 'Ehem' it's the phone in your private study, it's rather important I'm afraid."

"Oh boy!" Said Dick, jumping up quickly, punching his fist into his other hand. "Let's go, Bruce!" As usual, the boy was ready for action.

Bruce and Dick hastened into Bruce's private study.

Bruce lifted the receiver to his ear, answering, "Yes, commissioner, you're calling about the cheese crisis?"

"Incredible, Caped Crusader, yes indeed I am. There's nary a single shred of cheese to be found and we desperately need your help!"

"We'll get right on the case, Commissioner!" he hangs up and springs into action.

"To the Bat-poles, Dick!"

As the Dynamic Duo slide down the poles, they are automatically dressed in their uniforms.

Unfortunately, they each had on the wrong outfit as they looked at each other, horrified.

"Holy switcheroo, Batman, er, Robin!?  What--what happened??"

"Chum, I do believe that Alfred has been sampling the brandy again. ALFRED!!!" Bruce bellowed.

"Yes, Master... Good Lord! _I do love the new uniforms_ , Master Dick, Master Bruce, it's quite the improvement!" Alfred hiccupped. 

"Alfred, these are not new, you got totally snockered again last night and switched them into the wrong Automatic Bat-Uniform-Changing machines. We won't have time to switch back now, we'd best be off. Chief O'Hara and Commissioner Gordon await."

"Holy Annoying Angora, Batman, But this wool itches like the dickens! I hate wool knit!" Dick whined. "The only good part is the extra room in the crotch, now I have room to expand!"

Bruce gave him a dirty look.

"Dick, the producers refused to let your bulge show. It's embarrassing, yours is bigger than mine! You'd better not get excited, or we're off the air!"

"Aw, shucks Bruce, it's not my fault, I'm just born this way!"

"Stop quoting Lady Gaga, she's not even born yet!" Bruce slaps him hard across his face.

"On the other hand, your shorts make me look huge!" Bruce glanced down at himself, smiling approvingly. 

They leaped into the Batmobile, putting their seatbelts across their now enormous looking bulges.

"Engines set to power, turbines to speed!"

The Batmobile was off, and there were 14 miles yet to go until they reached Gotham City.

* * *

**Back in Gotham City**

 

Barbara Gordon at Gotham Central Library saw the headlines as she changed out yesterday's newspapers for today's publications.

"Hmm, it reads "Pizza Crisis, Not A Shred Of Evidence," Batman might need my help!"

She ducked into her library changing room, locking the door behind her. It wasn't made to be a changing room, but she had commandeered the conference room's janitor's closet for herself.

She switched her skirt inside out into a cape, her hat into a cowl and pulled on the rest of her purple and gold uniform consisting of her sparkly purple tights, gloves, belt, and boots. She adjusted herself into the uniform which added some extra curvaceous padding to her breasts and bottom.

 _Barbara Gordon_  might be a just a Plain-Jane librarian, but Batgirl was a Busty Curvy Bombshell!


	2. And Into The Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Robin, and Batgirl head out to investigate where the cheese is at,  
> But they get a little distracted.  
> It's all Alfred's fault, maybe.
> 
> Batgirl becomes rather intrigued and has to tap that thing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back At Police Headquarters**

 

 "Commissioner, we reached your office as quickly as we could," said Batman, who's wearing Robin's uniform.

 

"I say, er Batman. You really didn't have to rush that much, it looks like you had a mixup of some kind!"

 

Jim was rather surprised by Batman and Robin having switched outfits, Robin looked older and Batman looked, well, different!

 

"Yes commissioner, but it won't affect my job. Clothes don't make the man, or the boy either, in our case."

 

Bruce felt rather proud of his physique in his young ward's clothes, they were complementary to his physique and showed off his buff pecs rather well.

Not to mention his proud bulge!

 

* * *

 

** Batgirl arrives **

 

Batgirl entered the office of the police commissioner and her attention was centered on the Dynamic Duo, and her mouth hung open as she nearly drooled on herself.

Batman and Robin looked positively delicious!

Something unusual was definitely going on with the Dynamic Duo, but she loved what she saw.

 

 " _Batman?? Robin??_   Well, well, well! Did I miss something interesting again? You both look... ah... incredible," mentioned the young and gorgeous ginger bombshell.

 

 "Hello, Batgirl. We had a mixup with our automated Bat-clothes changing machine, but we rather like it. It's refreshing, don't you agree, Boy Wonder?"

 

 "Oh yes" piped up Robin. "Batman's outfit gives me a little extra room" he winked at Batgirl. "If you know what I mean."

 

 Batgirl giggled. "It wasn't what I expected to see today, but I like it! Very much!" she said as she slowly looked them both up and down like a pair of juicy steaks.  "Yummy!"

She checked out the rear view shamelessly, lifting Batman's short yellow cape as she walked around the Dynamic Duo.

"Oh, yes, very yummy!"

She slowly ran her tongue over her lips, getting their full attention.

 Her lips were plump and red, and she continued checking out her work partners as her breathing quickened.

"Mmm," she hummed softly.

She put her hand on Batman's chest and outlined his pecs.

Then she trailed her fingers over Robin's chest too.

Robin blushed.

He said in a soft voice for her ears only, "Batgirl, this is not really the time or place for that. The cops are watching us!"

 

He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Later, baby, later!" he growled.

 

She winked at him.

 

* * *

  **The three crime fighters left to search the city for clues**

 

 Their first stop was Gotham Cheese Distributors.

They had nothing at all remaining in their refrigeration units.

Not a single shred nor slice remained.

 

Next was Mousey's Artisanal Cheese Warehouse.

Again, no Mozzarella or any other cheese in sight.

Not even Limburger!

 

They felt that they were getting closer, especially sitting three deep in the Batmobile.

That made for some close quarters.

Batgirl had one hand on each hero's thigh, slowly drawing lazy circles with her fingers.

Dick found that Batman's boxers had more than enough room for inflation, as Batgirl slowly got a rise out of him.

"Go higher, and put your hand on my cock," he whispered, "I'm ready for your touch, Batgirl!"

 

"I can do one better," she said pulling down his shorts.

She began licking him.

 

"Oh, yeah!" said the Boy Wonder.

 

Batman watched from the corner of his eye and was getting too distracted to drive.

He pulled up and parked on a deserted street and began masturbating as he observed Batgirl's performance. 

He watched Robin as he was growing aroused by Batgirl's ruby lips on Robin's dipstick.

She swirled her tongue around his tip, and licked her way up and down Robin's shaft, making the young man rolling his eyes upward with joy.

Batman stroked himself faster, as he imagined Batgirl's lips on his own cock sucking him deep down her throat. 

 When Robin ejaculated into Batgirl's rosy mouth he shuddered and then went completely limp.

 

"Could you do my cock next? My prick is aching just watching you get Robin off," he asked the Dominoed Daredoll, offering a winning grin as a seduction.

 

"I will if you'll eat me first, I'm too excited to wait any longer" besides which her jaw could use a few minutes of relaxation.

 

They both crawled into the back seat so Batman could better access her delicious depths. 

He laid her down on the seat, her tights pulled down to her ankles.

He began rubbing his huge thumb against her lacy panties right on her bud.

He heard her moan softly as he found a good rhythm.

He loved to make women moan.

As she began breathing harder he pushed her panties aside and licked his thick fingers in his mouth, and inserted one while his thumb continually worked its magic on her clit.

Her cries became louder as his second finger joined the first, fingering her while rubbing her swollen bud.

He felt her begin throbbing around his fingers, as Batgirl writhed and moaned as her excitement built.

"Yes, moan for me, Batgirl!" he encouraged her. 

That wasn't going to be a problem, she was a moaner and a screamer too.

 

" **Uuh** , Batman, that feels so good...! **OH!** " she said excitedly.  

Soon her throbbing cunt was nearing climax, "Oh, I'm going to come any moment, don't you dare stop!"

She cried out as her body twitched uncontrollably.

 

"I just want to do this..."

He lowered his mouth between her thighs, and he began tongue lashing her throbbing bud, sending her into a screaming peak. 

He gave her a few more firm strokes as she came, gentling her back down.

When the mighty young maiden had caught her breath, she happily returned the favor, until she sucked the Dark Knight completely dry.

They were sated, for now, and it was time to head to the last location.

 

* * *

 

The last warehouse was Grimalkin's Cheese and Yogurt.

It was in The Narrows, on a crime-ridden street.

There was a Pizza Bakery next door that was charging the outrageous price of $20.00 dollars for a pizza pie and it was surrounded by angry citizens protesting the over-inflated price.

The owner came out and told the upset crowd that they could go elsewhere, but nobody else in Gotham had any cheese to make pizza.

The Terrific Trio listened to the commotion and wondered why this owner was the only person in Gotham with access to cheese.

 

They checked the crates in the trash pile and saw that all their cheese came from Grimalkin next door.

That's strange, every other cheese factory and distributor was out of cheese, but Grimalkin had apparently cornered the market.

The average weekly pay was only $90.00 a week and was much lower in this part of town, averaging barely $65.00. So at $20 per pizza, their prices were truly outrageous.

 

They hid out quietly on a nearby rooftop to find out where Grimalkin was getting their own generous supplies when nobody else could find any cheese.

It was still daylight, so they set up some surveillance cameras to record the comings and goings, and broadcast the video to the Batcave directly.

 

The Caped Crusaders headed back home to the Batcave along with Batgirl.

They had a while to gather intelligence.

 

Perhaps they could find some clues using the ~~mattresses~~ , that is the computers in the cave.

 

Yes, computers definitely!


	3. Boy oh boy that's a cheesy pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, who is behind the cheese embargo?  
> ********************************************  
> "Harder! Make it Harder!" Batgirl yelled. "This is too gentle, I need more stimulus or I'll fall asleep!" she complained.
> 
> "Okay, just remember you asked for this,"
> 
> Robin turned the difficulty up several notches for Batgirl...

* * *

 

**Back at the Batcave**

 

"Harder! Make it Harder!" Batgirl yelled. "This is too gentle, I need more stimulus or I'll fall asleep!" she complained.

 

"Okay, just remember you asked for this,"

 

Robin turned the difficulty up several notches for Batgirl in the Crime Simulator.

 

Batgirl was vaulting over obstructions, knocking out criminals and dodging hazards like a pro.

 

"Crook, innocent citizen, fake-baby bomb, over and over. This is much too easy!" She complained about the lack of challenge. She was still on the easiest beginner program and it was too simple to figure out.

 

Unseen, Batman observed from the shadows.

She had good instincts and reacted without hesitation.

He was satisfied that she would be safe in the streets under normal circumstances.

But Gotham wasn't always normal.

 

"Robin put on program number 174, I'd like to see Batgirl use that one today,"  Batman ordered, and Robin obeyed.

 

"Um, if you say so, B." 174 was a very difficult level, he'd never seen anyone but Batman himself beat it.

 

The simulation suddenly became more vivid and destructive.

Criminals were now disguised and hidden amongst normal citizens. 

Dangers rained down from rooftops. Innocent appearing citizens turned into deadly assassins. 

This was one of his most dangerous programs, usually reserved for Batman's use alone.

Batgirl had to keep her wits about her.

The threats and hazards weren't obvious to detect in this particular simulation.

 

After mere minutes that resembled hours, she completed the simulation, mentally exhausted. "Well? How'd I do?" she gasped.

 

Batman shrugged. "You survived. You performed adequately."

 

"I hope so. That was tough. Really tough," said Robin. "I've never succeeded doing that one."

 

Batgirl didn't get a pat on the back, but she felt she'd done moderately well back there.

 

* * *

 

**A few hours later that day**

 

"We have some visual activity," announced Batman.

 

They gathered around the viewing screen. 

They had found their enemies.

 

Joker and Catwoman were working together. 

 

Catwoman and her gang had all the rare cheeses they wanted, while Joker thought it was a huge laugh to make Gothamites beg.

 

Between them both, they were manufacturing frozen pizzas for the marketplace, charging exorbitant prices to the pizza craving citizens.

They had been stealing tanker trucks full of milk and shipments of cheese before they arrived in the city to corner the market.

They had made Grimalkin their joint hideout, with half of the lair styled luxuriously with cat patterned furs and rich silks for Catwoman, and the other half vivid and eccentrically for Joker. 

Trying to effect a compromise between them would be double the trouble. Or worse!

 

Batman discussed the special strategy needed, as they would be against two arch-criminals at once, and it was only the three of them against a total of ten crooks.

He proceeded to the armory and outfitted his team with the equipment that they'd require: Extra handcuffs, batarangs, smoke pellets, antidotes, gas masks, grapple guns and more.

Batgirl had added a few unique articles in her private arsenal as well.

She took all she needed plus a few spares, as they all did.

She felt like she was headed off to war. Or something like a war.

 

"Let's remain calm and cool, please," reminded Batman.

 

* * *

 

 

  **At the Grimalkin Cheese Factory, also known now as Catwoman and Joker's joint lair**

 

The Terrific Trio moved in discreetly.

Both Catwoman and Joker were well-known for their deadly and shrewd traps.

They were also highly intelligent and creative compared to most of Gotham's crooks, which made them exponentially more dangerous.

They always considered a few steps ahead, though it was plausible to outwit them with perseverance.

 

The Terrific Trio had all succeeded in making it inside unnoticed, so it seemed.

But something they hadn't taken into account had set off a trap.

 Dust was falling from the ceiling, and Batman suddenly sneezed, which alerted the mobsters who set off a new trap that the heroes had never planned on, it was just too insane.

 

That's also why it worked.

 

After the sneeze, things went by too quickly, and giant heavy wheels of cheese dropped down onto the three of them from hidden panels in the ceiling.

Whoever prepared for giant cheese wheels?

 

They were knocked out and firmly bound within moments, thanks to The Joker always being several steps ahead of everyone.

 

When they all finally become conscious again, their utility belts had been removed and hidden, and they were firmly chained to a giant-sized pizza pan which was traveling down a conveyor belt into a massive stone pizza oven.  

They would be slowly and painfully baked to their deaths!

 

Fortunately for Batgirl, they hadn't taken her makeup compact, which she showed to the Dynamic Duo.

.

Robin asked, "What good will that do us, Batgirl?"

 

Batman remarked, "I don't think the oven minds if your nose is shiny or not, we'll still meet a dreadful end!"

 

Batgirl smirked because she had outsmarted even the Joker this time.

 

"This compact isn't just for my face, Batman. It's actually a laser, and it'll cut us out of this trap before we become well-baked heroes."

 

As Batgirl used her laser torch to free them, Batman was very impressed by her forward-thinking and innovative weapon.

 

While he carried a small torch in his belt, it was useless if his belt was missing.

 

"But Batgirl, how did you hide it from the Joker? He took all of our utility belts!"

 

She laughed in response. "Men never think of looking in a woman's best and oldest hiding place, even the worst sort of men. It was hidden in my bra. Even Joker wouldn't dare look in there!"

Batman was thanking God for Batgirl's large breasts, they hid her weapons quite well.

He wondered what else she had hidden in there while he observed her breasts heaving.

 

Now that they were free, Joker and Catwoman still unknowingly expected them to be baked, they could bring both those felonious mobs to justice.

 

 


	4. Batgirl's Bra Saves The Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get burned!

* * *

 

Now that the Terrific Trio were all free, thanks to Batgirl's bra, it was time to capture Catwoman, Joker, and their henchmen.

 

But the Caped Crusader had other ideas.

 

Batgirl bent down from her waist to pick up her utility belt, but Batman placed his hand on her back keeping her down.

 

"Batman, what are you _doing_?"

 

"God, Batgirl, I can't wait any longer! Your body has been calling to me all night long, let's get busy already. I need a piece of that curvaceous body." Batman leered.

 

"You? I've wanted a piece since she started teasing me in the Batmobile," whined Robin.

 

"You already got sucked off, what more do you want, Robin?" Batman told his youthful partner.

 

"I wanna tap that ass. Please, Batgirl, I need to, _I'll die_ if I don't have sex soon!" Robin was so original, in his dreams!

 

Batgirl considered her options.

 

She had taken a few Bat-condoms from the armory, maybe she could have the boys fight over her?

 

That didn't seem ideal at the moment, they still had to capture a few criminals.

 

Arm-wrestling?

 

Thumb wrestling?

 

Flip a coin?

 

She suddenly had a wonderful, delicious, tremendous, brainstorm!

 

"I want to see you two to have a fapping contest. Whoever lasts the longest gets to fuck me first, so go nice and gradually, boys, while I start dropping clothes my as you work it."

 

"But Batgirl, that makes it harder to go slowly!" complained the boy blunder.

 

"In that case, you can watch us screw while you finish jerking off, Junior!" Batgirl said to him teasingly.

 

Batman was confident that he'd win, after all, he had a reputation to sustain.

 

But it would be that much more difficult if Batgirl were disrobing while they rubbed their rhubarbs!

 

Batman and Robin had checked that they were really and truly alone, the door was locked, and the Arch Criminals thought that they were gone, so they had some time to kill.

 

With their tights down around their ankles, Bruce and Dick commenced fapping, as Batgirl began grinding and bumping around like a stripper, easing her right glove off very very sensuously, one finger at a time.

 

Robin was visibly drooling, his hand raced despite his need for control.

 

Batman tried not to stare at Batgirl, but she was mesmerizing him with her luscious movements.

 

He applied yoga meditation techniques to try to delay his arousal.

 

As her first glove fluttered to the floor, he was captivated.

 

Batgirl began loosening each finger of the following glove, then pushing it down and off of her hand.

 

It too fluttered down, light as a feather.

 

She turned around and bent far over, then shimmied her ass at them while watching them both, grinning over her shoulder.

 

Not only did it show off her ass to perfection, but her large breasts were quite visibly bouncing as well.

 

She heard a definite gasp at that.

 

She stroked herself, gliding her hands upward and downward over each and every one of her scrumptious curves.

 

Robin whimpered, while Batman just stared, hypnotized.

 

Soon her cape followed her gauntlets to the ground, beginning of a pile of discards.

 

She began unzipping the front of her uniform and her full cleavage exploded through the opening, revealing a sheer black lace bra.

 

She fondled her breasts, teasing her nipples and pinching them until they formed a pair of hard points.

 

Robin could hold on to his climax no longer, coming in thick white spurts.

 

"Oh, no! Robin, you lost the challenge," she said wistfully.

 

"I was hoping you could at least hold out until you saw my _coochie_."

 

Batman was still concentrating hard, trying not to lose his own shot.

 

His voice was very hoarse. "Batgirl, don't stop. Please, please continue with your stripping."

 

 "But you don't have to wait for me, Batman. You won!"

 

 "I know, but you do that so adequately, please, I beg of you, continue with your stripping?"

 

 Batgirl went back to her slow teasing and gyrations, as the men both observed.

 

Her zipper lowered to her cunt, a smattering of black mesh and auburn curls could be seen.

 

She laid on her back and kicked her legs in the air as she wiggled the remainder of her uniform off.

 

She wore only her cowl and her black lace underwear, which was sheer enough that it didn't hide any of her assets.

 

Robin stared at her damp slit, gaping and wondering how good it would feel around his cock.

 

Batman's face was flaming red, he was notably aroused by now.

 

He lay down next to her pulling her to him and kissed her hard, as his hands cupped tightly around her firm ass.

 

His hands and mouth were everywhere, he couldn't get enough of her skin and her curves.

 

He rolled them both over and soon he was making her moan with delight.

 

He sucked on her hard nipples and she threw her head back, arching her back to give him more of her tits.

 

He undid her bra as he teased her.

 

They forgot that Robin was yet present, but Robin continued to observe closely hoping he could absorb several of his mentor's techniques.

 

Batman took a condom and encased his throbbing love stick.

 

He moved down her body until he'd reached her promised land.

 

He licked her pussy through the sheer fabric as she strived to keep from flailing beneath him.

 


	5. Sex And The Kitty, And a Side of Humor, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now can we get the bad guys please?  
> Enough sex already! Right?  
> Nope!  
> Sorry, more smut first, before we conclude our tale.  
> Catwoman finally gets her piece of Batman.  
> And even The Joker gets it in the end.  
> Right!

* * *

 

**Batman Continues Screwing Batgirl**

 

Batgirl thrashed and twisted uncontrollably beneath Batman's atavistic and overly macho assault on her body.

_God, he was good!_

He happened to be an excellent lover, with a huge cock that made her feel like a tiny bug on a pin; she was completely filled but loving it. It kept bumping up against her liver.

He was good at pleasuring her, and she didn't want it to stop. She came hard, hard enough that she felt disconnected from her body for a time.

He'd made her shake and scream with lust. She just needed to find her balance and catch her breath once more before doing his younger and juvenile partner next. _Whew!_

Batman started humming a little ditty to himself as he fucked his barely legal partner good.

 

_"Batman and Batgirl went up the hill,_

_each with a buck and a quarter,_

_Batman came down with $2.50,_

_Oh yeah! Thank you, Jesus!"_

 

 

** Boy Wonder Becomes A Man **

 

It was finally the Boy Wonder's turn. He was fully firm and dripping with pre-come. She disentangled herself from Batman and allowed Robin to have his way with her because she was too fucked - up to take charge now. Batman's macho and fully-charged cock had worn her down.

Robin could barely believe that he was about to screw Batgirl. She was so beautiful and sexy, she'd been his masturbation fantasy for a very long time. At least a whole week!

She handed the boy a rubber, and he shakily unrolled it over his rock-hard erection.  He spits right into his hand in order to lube himself up to make his entrance smooth.

God, she was as tight as he'd imagined, wrapping his dick as snugly as a love-glove.

He began moving slowly.

In. Out. In. Out. 

It felt like some velvety smooth heavenly tunnel, almost better than his own right hand.

He tried his best to make it last, to make it good for her too.

Roll, roll, roll your cunt  
Gently down my prick  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
Then you'll suck my dick!

 

He was getting close to his release as he felt her walls start clenching rhythmically around him.

He reached between them and began rubbing her button and she began to whimper as her climax came closer.

He rode her just a little higher and removed his hand from between her thighs, letting his new position rub her the right way.

Her whimpers became higher pitched and she called out "Oh yeah!" as she finally came. Robin finally allowed his own release with a ' ** _hunh'_ ** as he finished.

After he caught his breath he grabbed the rim of the little hot dog wrapper around his dick and slowly pulled out.

They were both panting heavily by now.

Her more from frustration, but she couldn't let his young bubble burst just yet.

He'd have plenty of girlfriends do that in the future, and soon enough.

 

"Oh Robin, that was hella wonderful! Oh, wow!" She said, deceivingly. He was okay, but nothing to write home about.

Her first vibrator did better work, and it was really worn down and slow.

Still, she got off, that was all that counted.

 

He was pretty proud of himself and answered as suavely as he could, "You weren't half bad yourself, Batgirl."

 _'Half Bad?_  ' she thought, _'I was fucking fantastic !'_

 

 

* * *

 

**The Criminals finally get what's coming to them, too, yeah!**

 

It was time for the three to finally catch the arch-criminals that they'd come for, namely Catwoman and the Joker; along with all of their associates and followers.

They soon were ready, dressed, and raring to go kick some bad-guy ass!

 

They charged in and began throwing punches and kicks before anyone realized what was happening.

 

 **"B-but!! You're all dead! I chained you up myself and put you all practically right in the oven! This isn't plausible!"** cried The Joker, now hysterical. **"You must all be revenants!"** he shivered.

 

If it were possible, Joker would have turned even a hue paler than he already was.

It was a well-known fact that crooks were highly superstitious, and Joker was no exemption, despite his genius intellect.

He stiffened completely in fear at the ghostly apparitions before him and was soon thoroughly pummeled and subdued.

 

  _ **POW!!**_

 

_**KABLOOIE!** _

 

_**ZAP!** _

 

_**OUCHIE!** _

 

_**OOF!!** _

 

Most of their henchmen went down just as smoothly, having been frightened by the supposedly 'lifeless' heroes before them.

 

It was almost effortless, except for the fact that Catwoman was now trying to escape that scene.

 

Fortunately, the writers caught _that_ in time and did a quick rewrite.

 

Batgirl nailed her before she could make it through the door with a well-aimed Batarang to the head, causing the slinky kit to be stunned and land right on her fat ass and her tail, which became really bent out of shape

 

Catwoman looked sadly at Batman knowing that she was a large massive failure and tempted him "Can I at least get a quick screw before I'm locked up in jail for five to ten years? It'll give me something to dream of until I'm free again. _Please_?"

She looked and sounded so pathetic that Batman seriously considered her suggestion.

Mostly because he could fuck for days.

He was Batman!

And he'd always wondered about this cat's pussy.

 

He looked to Batgirl and Robin for an answer.

Batgirl simply shrugged, while Robin pointedly gazed at Catwoman's curvaceous figure while waggling his eyebrows as if to say _go for it and can I please help?_

 

Batman stripped her down fully and then cuffed her wrist to a nearby table, just in case she was trying to escape from the law and his enormous cock!

It was significant enough to be terrifying.

He kissed her body, and sucked on her globes, making her whimper from frustration.

He decided to go down on her and try out the flavor of a cat's pussy, teasing and pleasing her hot, wet pussycat needs, and she soon mewled and yowled loudly as she came wetly all over his face.

 

And yes, she did reek and taste like fish! Tuna with a hint of bleu cheese to be exact. Who'd have imagined?

 

Now that she was well-primed, he got his junk out of the trunk and slammed home his baloney pony right up her well-prepared love tunnel!

Once the Pussy was fully hilted on his joystick, he rammed into her like a Mack Truck going down a hill without brakes.

 

**_WHAM!_ **

 

He slammed that pussy hard, over and over, up and over, Over Lightly, and over and under.

 

Then he flipped her over and did her again.

Oh, My!

 

**_WHAM!_ **

 

_**BAM!** _

 

_**POW!** _

 

_**OUCH!** _

 

_**KAPOWIE!** _

 

_**ZING!** _

 

_**FUCK!** _

 

_**WHAM, BAM, AND THANK YOU, MA'AM!** _

__

By the time Batman had finished, poor Catwoman was completely spent like a twenty note on a bar tab.

He really tapped that Pussy well!

Then, as Batman was getting hornier and hornier, he started humming another little ditty he made up himself, without any help whatsoever from Andrew Dice Clay, cause the Diceman was still a little kid.

 

_" **Batman, Dark Knight, Puddin', And Pie, Jerked-off His Spunk into Catwoman's Eye, When Her Eye Was Dried and Shut, Batman Screwed That One-eyed Slut!"**_

He had no idea where that came from, but probably because she was such a slut.

With one eye.

The other one's glass, doncha know?

 

"That should last you for a while, Catwoman, you sad little woman. I hope it's enough to fantasize about until your eventual parole. Think of me every night as you sob yourself to sleep masturbating to your pathetic little fantasies."

 

**_"Oh God, yes! That will make my empty and wretched nights so much better, knowing that you've made me so happy for just a few short moments. Thank you, Batman, and God Bless you!"_ **

 

He just smiled slightly, happy that this television program was no longer rated safe for families.

 

 It was good to be The Batman, and to screw every woman in sight!

 

Now all that needed to be done was to alert the authorities to arrive, leaving Catwoman stark naked for a nice surprise for the policeman who'd find her, arrest her, likely rape her, and then lock her fat ass up.

 

Batman thought to himself, ' _But why should I leave the Joker unhappy? He was a clown after all, and clowns need raping_.' Batman was still hard as a rock, so what the fuck?

 

Joker was now terrified shitless, let's just make sure that he stays that way!

 

Tights down, and -- WHEE!

 

He had a unique surprise for the clown prince of crime.''

 

He produced a 15-inch large metal-studded strap-on, and he fit it over his already magnificent cock.

Where it was hidden, God only knows.

 

Batman ass-raped that clown so completely that he would have to shit through his belly button for the rest of his life.

His used and abused anus and colon hung out of his body like a wrinkled up used pink sock.

 

Hey, he deserved it, okay?!

 

Another case closed!

 

 


End file.
